borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Keep
Dragon Keep is a location in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. Standing atop a mountain, it is the Handsome Sorcerer's seat of power. Seen from a distance, the tower is enshrouded in a vortex of dark cloud. Up close it pierces the sky with sheer walls. Access to the tower is by way of an elevator at its lowest reaches with a Fast Travel and vending machines nearby. A stairway spirals up the tower in a clockwise ascent that terminates part of the way up, and at this point a magical teleportation platform provides the only means of accessing the top level. The upper decks are wide and expansive, with several ammo shrines available for use. Inhabitants Common Enemies *Dragons *Mimics *Skeletons *Wizards Notable Enemies *Handsome Sorcerer Points of Interest The Handsome Tower The most dominant feature of Dragon Keep is the Handsome Tower, a forbidding pinnacle piercing the sky and seat of the Handsome Sorcerer's power. The lowest reaches of the tower hold several vending machines, a Fast Travel, and an elevator leading to the bottom of Dragon Keep. Access to the top of the Handsome Tower is firstly by way of a series of stairs and short levels with a teleportation pad to facilitate the final ascent. Sacrificial Altar A unique sacrificial altar with an attached gas cylinder can be found near the portal to the upper platform. A valve on the cylinder primes the altar to accept sacrifices of items in exchange for a random reward. Known rewards are: * A rain of money, ammunition, and/or health. * Three Eridium bars or stacks. *A combination of money and Eridium. *A group of three to four hostile skeletons. * A single badass wizard (necromancer, wizard, sorcerer, or fire mage). *A or any weapon of higher rarity, other than Seraph weapons. *The sound of an explosion that shakes the screen. Each of these is accompanied by an announcement about the reward. When receiving a rain of money, ammunition and/or health *You deserve no better than this pittance." *"And so, I shall make it rain!" When receiving three bars/stack of Eridium *"Receive Pandora's Lifeblood" *"Here is your accursed currency!" When summoning a badass *"A badass to fight a badass!" *"Fight this badass, because I hate you!" When receiving a weapon of blue rarity or higher * "This weapon shall be yours!" *"Fortune smiles on you. Take this rare item." When summoning three skeletons for you to fight *"Your reward is...these chumps!" When receiving an explosion sound effect *"Your gift is: DETONATION!" *"I gift you...an explosion!" When receiving a ''' or weapon''' *"I have decided that you are awesome!" Challenges * Cult of the Vault * Blood for Blood Notes *There is a hidden dice chest part of the way down the front wall of The Handsome Tower. The only way to access it is to drop from the top deck towards the elevator and land on the small ledge that it sits on. *The altar accepts all drops, not just gear. *If a player times it perfectly, they can reclaim the item they drop before it is destroyed, but the altar will still drop the rewards.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTxlqVgAP7Q *If the Handsome Wizard is defeated again after the final battle, Butt Stallion will respawn at the top of the tower after about twenty minutes. Eridium can be fed to her in order to receive weapon drops, which then can be sacrificed at the altar below. Trivia *Dragon Keep is a fantasy reinterpretation of the Bunker. *After defeating the boss, there is a way to circle around the tower to a balcony. On the balcony are four chests that would hold ammunition - two medium and two small. These chests do not normally contain anything. Behind them is a sideways Spatula Khan drawing. Media BL2 Dragon Keep Weapon Chests Guide BL2 Dragon Keep Cult of the Vault Guide fr:Dragon Keep ru:Обитель дракона uk:Лігво Дракона